


Sunshine on A Cloudy Day

by isthisphantasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisphantasy/pseuds/isthisphantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has not been having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine on A Cloudy Day

Daichi was having a bad day.

His mood was at an all time low. His thoughts were a mess. His head hurt. He just wanted to finish his last class of the day and go to sleep. 

The ironic part was that he woke up in a pretty good mood… Until he realized that the time on his alarm clock read an hour later than it should have. Because of the time setback he showed up a half hour late to his lecture. 

Of course that lecture just happened to be run by his jerkiest professor and of course said professor was in a fouler mood than normal. He called Daichi out for being late in front of nearly four hundred of his peers. Several of which openly laughed at him. Jerks. It was made a little bit better when he was forced into another seat in the lecture hall and into the company of an extremely attractive boy who sat next to him. The boy sympathized with Daichi and lent him his notes from the start of the class. He was striking, pale and soft. His sympathetic smile was sweet, almost angelic.

Daichi mentally slapped himself, telling his brain to focus on the speech that was currently flowing out of one of his still blushing ears and out of the other. He pushed all thoughts of the boy into the corner of his mind and honed in on the professor’s words.

The rest of the lecture passed uneventfully. Daichi even had the audacity to think that his bad day would stop there. Maybe he just had a bad morning. But oh, no. It would get worse.

He was just minding his own business, walking down the sidewalk of campus on his way to the library to kill a bit of homework before his next class. He was consumed with thoughts of sports medicine and how he really needed a haircut when a hyperactive freshman with obnoxiously bright hair ran right smack into Daichi, scalding him with hot coffee. 

“Oww!” Daichi cried, trying his best to wipe the stain off his now hopelessly lost t-shirt.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” The kid exclaimed clutching his now pretty much empty cup to his chest. His eyes were wide with fear. Passersby started, wearing expressions of either mild amusement or mild horror on the behalf of the freshman boy. “Please don’t kill me! I have a test in 20 minutes!” 

Daichi tried his best to regain his composure. It was an accident after all, the kid didn’t mean to burn him painfully and ruin one of his favorite shirts. “Just watch where you’re going next time. Please.”

“Yes sir!” The kid yelled, giving Daichi a salute nervously. “Thank you for your mercy!” The kid ran out in a blur of tangerine orange and easily excitable energy. Daichi kinda felt bad for him.

His sympathy vanished, however when he caught a glimpse of his ruined shirt. Just great. Now he would have to go back to the dorms and change. By the time it would take him to walk to the dorms and back around to the library, it would almost be time for his next class. He sighed. No, this wasn’t just a bad morning. It was a full on bad day.

He made the treck back to the dorm compound with his head and his mood down. Who liked being inconvenienced? Certainly not Daichi. 

He should have sensed that something was going on in his dorm room when he didn’t hear anything. He knew that his roommate was around at this time of the day. He also knew that said roommate’s tiny boyfriend was coming over today. He should have known.

He didn’t knock as he unlocked the door to his dorm and swung the door open. He didn’t even think to. 

He walked into a horrific scene. His giant roommate and his tiny boyfriend were making out feverishly, both in varying states of undress. 

Daichi couldn’t help the scream that he let out in response. It was instinctive. A defense mechanism. 

Daichi just turned right back around and shut the door. He had to get out of there. Screw the shirt. He could just walk around with a big coffee stain all day. Anything to get out of there. He wouldn’t be able to look his roommate in the face for at least two days now. That image was burned into his retinas.

Maybe the library was a good idea. Really good.

Daichi walked across campus yet another time. His walk started off normal, maybe even on the verge of pleasant. But then it started to rain.  
Drops fell from the sky, leaving little polka-dots of moisture on the pavement and the grass. Daichi held his bag up over his head as shelter. It didn’t work too well.

And of course his day just had to get better. When he finally arrived at the library, half soaked and uncomfortable, there was a suspicious sign on the door. A sign that Daichi really hoped didn’t say what he thought it said.

Of course. After he walked all the way over here, the library is closed. Fantastic. Why didn’t he check the student newsletter before walking all the way over here. Oh right, his giant roomate mentally scarred him.

Daichi just gave up and just decided to go to his next class early.

He managed to get through his sports medicine class without any more misfortune. He took notes, zoned out a bit and doodled meaningless things on the desk. He considered it successful. 

Daichi emerged from the classroom groggy and depleted. He could really use a pick me up. Caffeine was necessary. 

He knew of a cafe around the corner that definitely serves coffee. He’d never been there, preferring cheap convenience mart coffee. But maybe trying something different would help to turn his day around. 

He jogged a few blocks over to the coffee shop. The outside looked friendly, all potted plants and brick exterior. Upon entering, he was greeted with an aroma of coffee and cinnamon. The exterior of the cafe was homely and scarcely populated, offering gentle shelter from the precipitation. Daichi felt at ease. Relaxed.

The counter was neatly polished and a glass display case was filled with all sorts of pastries and other sweets. There were two employees staffing the counter, one a pretty girl with glasses and dark hair and the other a pale boy, speckled with beauty marks. The boy was striking, and Daichi was nearly sure he had seen him before. He just couldn’t quite place his finger on where. 

“Hey!” The boy said, smiling as Daichi approached the counter. “I know you! You’re the poor guy who showed up late to the chemistry lecture! I gave you my notes!” 

Daichi laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Uhhh… yeah. Thanks again for that.” 

“What’s your name?” The boy smiled sweetly.

“Sawamura Daichi. But uh.. just call me Daichi.”

“Nice to meet you Daichi! I’m Sugawara Koushi, but everyone just calls me Suga.”

“Suga” He says, mostly to himself just to try it out. The name rolls off Daichi’s tongue pleasantly. He wouldn’t mind saying that name more in the future. 

“And now that we got that out of the way… what is all over your shirt?”

“Oh… coffee.” Daichi blushed. “Some kid ran into me before. He kinda spilled his coffee all over me.” 

“You poor thing!” Suga sympathized. 

Daichi blushed even more. “I’ve had a pretty bad day.”

Suga peered around the cafe, finding it empty except for two students hunched over their laptops. “How about I make you a drink, and you can tell me all about it.”

And so Daichi told Suga everything. He found it startlingly easy to just pour his heart out to a guy he barely knew. Suga just made him feel safe. He sighed at the story in all the right places, offering sympathetic smiles now and then. 

Daichi was falling for this guy, and falling hard.

They talked about themselves, about their majors and their friends. After about two hours Daichi felt like he knew Suga for ages. 

Daichi went through four cappuccinos and hours of conversation before deciding it was time to go back home. He needed a good, long sleep after today. 

He wasn’t allowed to leave until Suga had given him one last cup of coffee. He had only paid for one but instead ended up with five. He hadn’t even wanted another, but Suga insisted he “take one for the road.” 

He watched as Suga made the drink and then proceeded to scribble something on the side of the cup. “My phone number.” He said, handing the cup over to Daichi “In case you have any more crazy days you want to talk about. Or even ordinary ones.”

Daichi couldn’t help the blush that grew on his face. During the hours they conversed Daichi could feel his crush quadruple in size. It was practically moon sized now.

“Yeah.” Daichi smiled. “I’ll definitely call you.” 

“You better.” Suga joked, now blushing himself. The color was beautiful on him, making him look rosy and sweet. 

“Ugh.” The other girl behind the counter scoffed. “Get a room please.” Daichi had almost forgotten that she was here. 

Suga’s eyes went wide for a moment before he regained his composure. He laughed it off, his cheeks nearly cherry red. “Bye Daichi.”

“Bye Suga.” 

Daichi made sure he was out of sight before breaking out into a huge smile and jumping up triumphantly. He held onto that cup like a lifeline. He would protect that number with his life until he could enter it into his contacts.

Okay, Maybe his day wasn’t really that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! I'm thinking of adding more stories to this au in the future and I'd love to know if you all would be interested. Thank you so much for reading love you all lots!


End file.
